UTS Ujian Terlampau Stress
by de-aruka
Summary: Inilah hal terlaknat sepanjang sejarah untuk murid-murid SMA Basara Gakuen.


**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

DAN MITSUNARI ITU PUNYA SA―maaf… CAPCOM juga. Bisa tolong turunin pisonya?! Saya udah ngaku, tolong!

.

.

**UTS; Ujian Terlampau Stress**

by AlayChildren

.

Rating : T ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

Summary :

Inilah hal terlaknat sepanjang sejarah untuk murid-murid SMA Basara Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! **(wajib baca) :

Ini adalah fic pelampiasan author sehabis melakukan ujian tengah semester matematika. Karakter nista, typo bertaburan di langit, lawakan GARING TUDEMEKS, dan OOC akan sering Anda jumpai disini.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebagai murid berkotoran encer―SALAH―berotak encer, Motonari mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal dengan kecepatan dewa tanpa cela.<p>

Sebagai murid paling tempramen di kelas, Mitsunari membakar latihan-latihan soal dengan tawa jahanam dan teriakan ala Arya Diguna yang mengutuk Eyang Dubur, "DUBUUUUUUUUUUR..! LIHAT SAYA...! DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sebagai murid gila _party _di kelas, Masamune mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal dengan jurus Crazy Storm edisi pensil mekanis J*yko dan penghapus F*ber C*st*ll masing-masing tiga di tangan kanan-kirinya.

Sebagai murid OOC, Ieyasu mengabaikan kertas latihan soalnya dan meratapi nasib pada jendela kelas seraya menangis dalam hati, 'TUHAN, INIKAH KEADILAN?'

Sebagai murid yang pernah didiagnosis mengalami penuaan dini karena warna rambutnya, Motochika mengerjakan latihan soal dengan prinsip motivator terkenal Mario Runtuh 'The Power of Ngasal'.

Sebagai murid polos-tapi-rada-rada, Yukimura mengerjakan latihan soal sambil kentut dengan semangat '45.

Sebagai murid kesayangan Kenshin-sensei, Kasuga _easy going _saja dengan latihan-latihan soal―beruntung Kenshin berbaik hati mengajarinya di jauh-jauh hari.

Karena geregetan, Matsu menjadikan latihan soalnya kertas bungkus gorengan kemarin―kebetulan, di rumah buka usaha gorengan gerobak―dan tidak mengerjakan apapun.

Kedua sejoli ini bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Oichi merupakan adik Nobunaga―yang notabene-nya adalah guru yang bekerja satu sekolah dengan adiknya yang masih berstatus murid―dan otomatis mendapat bocoran materi soal, mengerjakannya bersama dengan Nagamasa.

.

(Sungguh, hidup kedua pasangan ini membuat author ingin mencekik orang yang bersangkutan)

.

Entah dia terlalu gila atau lagi seteres, Keiji menggulung kertas latihan soal hingga bagian ujungnya meruncing lalu digunakannya untuk mengupil.

Magoichi adalah saingan Motonari, jadi nasibnya tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan.

Sisanya… tidak jelas.

.

Yang pasti, huru-hara dari masing-masing murid di atas menandakan datangnya kiamat―BUKAN―suatu bencana.

Ujian.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>NEXT DAY...<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Karena kemarin hari uji coba pengetesan ulang materi, maka inilah hari akbarnya.

.

"_Minna_." Ujar Masamune membuka rapat tidak resmi, dua puluh menit sebelum ujian nista itu dimulai. "Inilah hari dimana kita mengorbankan segalanya sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Hingga dimana peluh keringat menetes tiada sudahnya," Sambung Yukimura berapi-api.

"Hingga dimana tulang-belulang menjadi abu tanpa sisa," Samber Motochika dengan tampang dramatis.

"Hingga dimana takdir tempat kita menggantungkan segalanya," Keiji menambahkan.

"Hingga dimana kita mengutuk Eyang Dubur karena telah memperistri sepupu Arya Diguna." Kata Mitsunari.

.

Astaga.

.

"Oleh karena itu, kita harus sepakat bahwa kita harus saling tolong-menolong! Ingat Jendral Sudirman? Ia bahkan harus ditandu karena TBC, ia memaksakan diri agar bisa ikut merasakan, dan mengikuti perjuangan tentara-tentara!" Ceramah Masamune berkilat-kilat. "Begitu pula dengan R.A. Kartini, beliau sang pembawa cahaya ilmu pengetahuan, pejuang emansipasi wanita! Kita harus mengapresiasikannya! Ya, salah satunya dengan saling memberi jawaban saat ujian! UWOOOOH~!"

―Sepertinya Dokuganryuu telah nyasar ke Indonesia. Dan caranya mengapresiasikan perjuangan pahlawan itu juga, salah besar.

.

.

"Oooosh!" Sorak semuanya―kecuali Motonari, Magoichi, Kasuga, dan NagaIchi karena berotak encer, beruntung dan CURANG.

"Berdasarkan hasil diskusiku dengan Yukimura," Kata Sasuke. "Gerakan kode jawaban ini kita gunakan saat ujian nanti : A = mata; B = hidung; C = telinga; D = dagu. Mengerti? Hapalkan, ya."

Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau masalah tanya nomor soal, mungkin masing-masing punya cara sendiri."

Masamune meletakkan tangan kanannya. Disusul dengan Yukimura, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Motochika, Itsuki, Toshiie, semuanya.

"UJIAN, SUKSES!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~!"

.

.

"Mas, perasaanku nggak enak." Bisik Oichi.

"Abang juga, neng."

Motonari hanya menghela nafas mengasihani manusia-manusia berotak udang di kelasnya. Magoichi diam saja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pengawas hari ini adalah Hanbei-sensei.

Satu kelas hajatan.

.

.

.

LJU dibagikan, soal dioperkan ke setiap bangku masing-masing.

Tapi…

Sebaik apapun sikap pengawasnya, secantik apapun wajah pengawasnya, seseksi apapun bibir pengawasnya,

.

Enaknya, minum Teh Botol Sosor.

―BUKAN―Ketika melihat soal yang bejibun minta tobat…

.

Kata Motochika : Bunuh yang bikin soal

Kata Itsuki : Sunat yang bikin soal

Kata Matsu : Gorok yang bikin soal

Kata Yukimura : Seruduk yang bikin soal

Kata Tsuru : Cincang yang bikin soal

Kata Keiji : Cium yang bikin soal

Kata Ieyasu : Umpanin ke Tadakatsu yang bikin soal

Kata Masamune : Death Fang pantat yang bikin soal

Kata Kojuurou : Cekokin negi yang bikin soal

Kata Mitsunari : Hukum Eyang Dubur sekarang juga

Kata Motonari : Soal anak TK

.

.

.

.

Motonari dan Magoichi mengerjakan sepuluh soal pertama seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Yukimura yang berada di tengah-tengah atmosfir makhluk berakal jenius, gelisah atas kedudukannya sebagai yang paling jetot di situ.

"Pssst… Masamune-kun," Yukimura berbisik kepada orang yang berada di belakangnya. "Lihat kolong."

Muncul angka satu dan dua bergantian. Dua belas.

"Yukimura," Panggil Masamune.

"Apa?"

"Pinjam penghapus, dong."

"Oke," Yukimura mengambil penghapus di mejanya, lalu membalikkan badannya ke belakang, tempat duduk Masamune. Dan pada saat itu juga, dengan modus ini, Masamune menunjuk hidungnya.

Pemuda berambut landak itu pun membalikkan badannya menghadap posisi semula. Lalu membulatkan opsi 'B' pada butir soal nomor dua belas di LJU. Tentu dengan penghapusnya juga.

Pura-pura minjam penghapus. Tanpa dicurigai pengawas.

Brilian.

.

Lalu Yukimura menengok ke bangku tempat Sasuke yang berada di arah jam empat. Sasuke memperhatikan, Yukimura memencet-mencet hidung. Lalu yang melihat tindakan itu segera mengambil perbuatan yang sama seperti kejadian MasaYuki sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya, jawaban yang tercetus dari Masamune dijangkau seluruh murid. Dari Sasuke, nyabang ke Keiji dan Itsuki, dan seterusnya.

.

.

"Matsu, sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima, bukan?" Toshiie bertanya dengan suara sedang.

Soal nomor dua puluh lima, ini kode bung, kode! Perkataan Toshiie dapat disinyalir oleh seluruh kuping di kelas. Sontak masing-masing segera memposisikan pensil sebaik mungkin di atas LJU.

"Um… Toshiie-kun. Itu, apa yang ada di telingamu?" Bisik Matsu pelan tapi pasti.

.

DUA PULUH LIMA, C… DUA PULUH LIMA, C… DUA PULUH LIMA, C…

.

Semua bekerja sama dengan baik sampai akhirnya,

Pintu kelas terbuka. Nampak sesosok nista bertubuh segede gaban dan kaki seramping dispenser melangkah menuju meja pengawas yang dihuni Hanbei, dan berkata, "Maaf aku telat, aku sudah lapor ke kepala sekolah atas keterlambatanku dan sudah diizinkan mengawas di sini. Hanbei, terima kasih."

Petir menyambar.

Cetar membahana baday khatulistiwa.

Semua mangap-mangap layaknya koi kegiles papan cucian.

Dunia kiamat sudah.

.

.

"Oh, sama-sama. " Hanbei bangkit dari duduknya. "Hideyoshi-sensei pengawas sebenarnya di sini dan sekarang aku tinggal kelas, selamat berjuang. Sukses ujiannya." Pria cantik itu melambaikan tangannya lalu, meninggalkan kelas tanpa merasa berdosa.

Hideyoshi menggonggong, Hanbei berlalu.

.

Hideyoshi―jenis guru yang selalu tidak diharapkan kemunculannya.

Yang bahkan lebih galak dari Bulldog, Doberman, atau segala anjing semacamnya yang pernah dipelihara di muka bumi ini…

Semuanya mati kutu.

Ada lagi yang paling ditakuti seluruh warga kelas XI ini, yaitu―

.

.

"Ulang lagi! Ulang!" Bisik Mitsunari kesal. Sedari tadi ia tidak dapat menangkap jawaban soal nomor dua puluh delapan dari Ieyasu. Ia lupa membawa kacamata, jadi rabun pun menghalangi pandangannya.

Meski Hideyoshi sudah mengawas, dua anak ini masih nekat nyontek. Ieyasu yang satu deret tetapi berbeda tiga bangku dari Mitsunari menunjukkan dagu,―huruf 'D'―untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apaan, sih?! Nggak keliatan!"

"Nggak pake kacamata sih! Udah tahu mata empat…"

"Demi Tuhan, Ieyasu. juga demi Arya Diguna…" Mitsunari geram. "Kucolok dua matamu dengan poniku ini. Kubuat matamu senasib Masamune dan Motochika."

Mitsunari mengacung-acungkan poninya yang tidak kalah saing keruncingannya dari pensil manapun―bahkan merk Gr**bel sekalipun―dengan garang.

"Berikan. Jawaban. Yang. JELAS."

Ieyasu gemas, naik pitam.

"INI NIH! NIH! JELAS?! PUAS?!" Ieyasu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya kesal, tak sadar emosi membawa dirinya hingga keluar tempat duduknya. Mitsunari pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ieyasu guna melihat tindakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Ieyasu, kamu mau ciuman sama Mitsunari?" Tanya Hideyoshi yang menangkap kegaduhan mereka berdua.

.

.

―fakta bahwa **Hideyoshi punya jiwa fudanshi**.

.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Hideyoshi, membuat perut Mitsunari mulas.

Ieyasu menunjuk dagu.

Tapi na'asnya telunjuk yang dipakai Ieyasu untuk menunjuk dagu agak sedikit mengarah ke bibirnya sendiri.

Dan Hideyoshi mengira Ieyasu menunjukkan bibirnya kepada Mitsunari, dengan bermaksud untuk menciumnya.

.

.

.

Oh, awesome.

.

"Kalau mau, ciuman saja sekarang. Disini."

"PAK! BUKAN GITU PAK! ! INI SALAH PAHAM―"

"Demi Tuhan, pak! Demi Arya Diguna juga! Saya cuma minta sesuatu sama Ieyasu!" Bantah Mitsunari, tapi ambigu.

"Minta ciuman, kan?"

"DEMI UPIL NOBUNAGA YANG NEMPEL DI KERETA API NGGAK PAK SUWER" Tukas Ieyasu.

"TUH KAN BENER MAS, PERASAANKU NGGAK ENAK TERNYATA ADA YANG NGATAIN ONII-SAN." Feeling Oichi kena sasaran dan entah kenapa ikut nimbrung. Tapi untungnya, sudah diamankan Nagamasa.

"BAPAK KOK GITU?!"

"Bapak nggak nyangka kalian berdua homo. Padahal…" Hideyoshi mesem-mesem gaje menjurus ke arah mehzom.

"Pak mendingan kita berdua lanjutin ujiannya deh, pak! Sepuluh menit lagi nih!"

"Pak!"

.

"Bapak bakal bagusin nilai ujian hari ini, oke?"

.

YasuMitsu berpelukan haru―

.

"Kalau kalian mau ngasih adegan R18+ di depan bapak."

.

ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM.

―dan muntah di saat yang bersamaan.

.

"Ayo, cepetan! Kalo nggak, bapak aduin kalau kamu ketahuan nyontek."

"DEMI NAMA MARGA TADAKATSU YANG JADI MOTOR BEBEK DI RUMAH SAYA LEBIH BAIK SAYA DIGORENG DI LAPANGAN 7 HARI 7 MALEM PAK"

"PAK! BAPAK NGGAK TAHU APA KALU EYANG DUBUR MUSTI DIHUKUM?"

"CEPAT. LAKUKAN. SEKARANG." Tangan besar Hideyoshi menyeret paksa dua sahabat itu dengan muka penuh nafsu.

"THUEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXX! ! !"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span> O-MA-KE<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

YasuMitsu terpuruk atas kejadian waktu itu.

Satu kelas memaklumi, dan memberi semangat hingga mereka berdua move-on. Dan menasihati bahwa sedikit saja mereka melakukan hal nista di depan Hideyoshi, sama saja dengan menceburkan diri ke dalam lubang neraka.

Motonari dan Magoichi, sempurna.

Nagamasa dan Oichi, hampir sempurna―sembilan puluh.

Sisanya, DJI-SAM-SOE dan telor busuk alias jeblok.

.

...dan inilah momen yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid bernilai hancur itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU READY, GUYS?!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"PUT YOUR GUNS ON!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SEKARANG!"

Dengan patuh, semua pasukan dibawah pimpinan Masamune menyiramkan bensin, solar, elpiji 3kg sampai yang 51kg, avtur, batu bara, dan minyak tanah ke ruang guru secara biadab sambil tertawa laknat ala iblis jahanam.

.

"YUKIMURA-KUN! TOSHIIE-KUN! MOTOCHIKA-KUN! BAKAR!"

"REKKA!" Yukimura pun mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya. Begitu pula dengan Toshiie dan Motochika.

.

.

.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Magoichi kepanasan.

"GUE NGGAK MAU MATI DALAM KEADAAN FOREVER ALONE, PLEASEEE!" Jerit Motonari.

"UBAN SAYA BELOM DICABUTIN! TOLONG LEPASKAN SAYA!" Pinta Hideyoshi menangis jejeritan.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ENENG NGGAK MAU MATI MAAAAAAS!" Teriak Oichi.

"ENEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGG!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"AMPUNI HAMBAAAAA!"

Motonari, Magoichi, Hideyoshi, Hanbei, Nagamasa, Oichi dan seluruh staf guru di sekolah yang sudah diikat kuat dengan tali tambang di atas tiang yang menyangga dalam ruangan di ruang guru nelangsa. Seluruh murid kelas XI-lah pelakunya. Mereka menali-tambangkan guru-guru dan empat orang teman mereka sesadis mungkin dengan tujuan melampiaskan kekesalan mereka terhadap huru-hara ujian yang mereka jalani sebelumnya.

Bara api makin membesar, ledakan terjadi dimana-mana. Intinya, ruang guru sudah terlanjur kacau dibumihanguskan.

Tapi, seluruh warga kelas XI makin kencang tawa laknatnya seraya menyerukan,

.

"TURUNKAN KKM! TURUNKAN KKM! ATAU KAMI BAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**BLAAAAR!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !"

.

.

.

.

_Jum'at, 17 Oktober 2014_

_RIP_

_Ujian Tengah Semester_

_Turunkan KKM atau kalian musnah!_

_._

_―_Masamune dkk. Usia 16-17 tahun, dengan kurang ajarnya membakar ruang guru, empat orang teman beserta seluruh guru karena benci akan ujian dan keberhasilan teman-temannya saat mendapat nilai bagus._  
><em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seharian bikin, capek bro.<p>

Kubuat fiksi ini dengan tanggal yang tercantum sebelumnya setelah melaksanakan Ujian Tengah Semester mata pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang paling saya BENCI. Dan atas kebencian itulah yang mendorong saya untuk membebaskan fantasi liar saya yang tidak mungkin saya realisasikan―seperti membakar ruang guru tadi contohnya―ke sini.

Aku nggak peduli seberapa gajenya fiksi ini, yang penting kekesalan saya sudah terlampiaskan.

.

Salam titan :3

AlayChildren


End file.
